


Lube Job

by akite



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 06:32:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3640320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akite/pseuds/akite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray working on his car on the hottest day of the summer gets someone all heated up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lube Job

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Live Journal Community Highway Miles with the following prompt: Prompt: #56 RayK catches Fraser ogling his ass when he's bent over the GTO checking...fluids, tire pressure, whatever, and Fraser must face the 'consequences' of his actions

A. Kite (April 2006)

On what was surely the hottest day of a very hot Chicago summer, Benton Fraser stood in the garage waiting as his partner tinkered with his classic 1967 GTO. The small oscillating fan did nothing but stir the heavy air around.

"It'll just be a couple of minutes, Fraser," Ray called.

Ray had promised to take a Fraser for a drive, somewhere outside the city where it was cooler. The others had declined the invitation, preferring to stay in the house under the air conditioner, napping most likely. Fraser, however, always preferred the out of doors. Even if the temperature was approaching 40C.

He wished his wardrobe were more suitable for the heat, not only of the sun, but of the sight of Ray Kowalski bent over his car with his baggy shorts slipping precariously low on his hips. Fraser was quite sure that Ray had nothing under those shorts but skin. Worse than that was the fact that Ray's t-shirt had ridden up as he reach further down and worked the grease gun. Fraser could hear Ray grousing about the squeak he'd heard, but the words escaped him. His total concentration was on the drop of perspiration that rolled down Ray's spine from under his shirt to pool in the small of his back. Hence, Fraser's regret over his choice of clothing. He'd worn his thinnest, loosest pants, but they were becoming entirely too tight.

A song came on the radio, and Ray swayed his hips to the beat. The sight was mesmerizing. Fraser imagined holding those hips as they swayed to quite another rhythm, a rhythm of his own making. He imagined chasing a droplet of perspiration down Ray's back with the tip of his tongue. In his mind's eye, Fraser saw himself spreading Ray's slender buttocks and -

"Fraser!" Ray's voice cut through his musings like ice cracking underfoot. Fraser jerked his head up and practically stood at attention as Ray turned toward him. "Fraser? You ogling my skinny ass?"

Even posed as a question and not an accusation, he could hardly deny it. Fraser knew the evidence was damning. His erection was all too obvious in these pants. He watched as Ray advanced on him. He set the lube gun on the tool bench and swiped his hands carelessly on the front of his shorts.

"You were ogling my ass, weren't you?"

Fraser cleared his throat and said, "Not at all Ray, merely watching you lube the car."

"Ogling," Ray accused.

"Looking," Fraser countered with a twinkle in his eye.

Ray shook his head. "Ogling."

Fraser tried again, "Observing."

Ray didn't seem to buy it and had moved in very closely, crowding him against the wall next to the tool bench. So, Fraser gave in, "Ogling."

Ray nodded. "I thought so. You know, there are consequences to ogling my ass."

Ray's body was in direct contact with Fraser's and pressed against his straining erection. "Consequences?" Fraser nearly squeaked, his voice much higher than usual. He took a deep breath, but that only made it worse. He could feel Ray hard against his thigh. Ray smiled at him wickedly, and Fraser threw caution to the wind. Consequences be damned. What were the chances of someone happening by the garage anyway?

In a move Fraser had thus far only used on perpetrators, he reversed their positions. Ray's back was against the wall now. Fraser moved in and kissed the surprised expression off Ray's face. Ray could have escaped the move easily, Fraser considered, but he didn't seem unhappy with the situation. Certainly the way he opened his mouth willing for Fraser's tongue and the way his hand curled around Fraser neck seemed to indicate his consent.

In another quick maneuver, Fraser broke the kiss, turning Ray around and bending him over the hood of his precious GTO. A quick jerk on Ray's shorts proved that he indeed was wearing no underwear. Fraser pushed Ray's shirt up and licked up his spine.

"God! Fuck, Fraser!" Ray bucked back into Fraser's jean covered crotch. "Come on. Do me." Ray clearly had no reservations about having sex in here.

Fraser looked frantically around the garage before his eyes settled on the lube gun. Surely it was clean enough, wasn't it? Ray kept all of his car repair tools in pristine condition. Fraser reached across the narrow space between the car and the tool bench and squeezed a generous portion of the grease onto his fingers.

Ray moaned as Fraser eased two fingers of one hand inside as he fumbled his jeans open with the other. He worked the lubricant in quickly as Ray chanted, "Yeah, yeah, hurry, hurry." Still Ray protested when Fraser removed the fingers in order to push his own pants down out of the way.

Fraser's hand was still slick enough to lubricate himself before moving into position behind Ray. He tried to enter slowly, but Ray wouldn't have it, pushing back against him to make the penetration deeper. Ray tried to move his legs further apart but his shorts were still down around his ankles constricting his stance. He growled in frustration as he fought his feet loose and kicked the garment away.

"Now, come on, Fraser, fuck me. Hard and fast and....oh!" Ray's voice cut off momentarily as Fraser complied with short, hard strokes. Never one to be quiet, Ray kept of a steady stream of commentary. Some of it instructional such as, "There! Right there!" when Fraser changed his angle a bit and some of it merely expressing his appreciation, "Yeah, good. So good."

The pace quickened as they both neared orgasm. Then Ray stiffened throwing their rhythm off. "Not on the car. Not on the car." Fraser agreed. It would be a shame to mar the finish. He withdrew and moved them so Ray could brace against the tool bench instead.

It only took seconds to find their place and their pace. Fraser could feel Ray trembling just on the edge, and he reached down to Ray's penis only to find that Ray already had the situation well in hand. He wrapped his hand around Ray's and together they brought things to their inventible conclusion.

As they stood still joined, dripping sweat wobbly with the after-shocks, a voice from the doorway startled them apart. "God! You two get a room, will ya?"

Ray Vecchio, up from his nap, stood there looking at them and shaking his head. Blushing guiltily, Fraser pulled his pants up. Ray Kowalski didn't seem bothered at all. He gave Vecchio a smirk and the flip reply of, "The garage is a room, butthead. Besides, someone was sleeping in the bed," and bent over to pick up his shorts.


End file.
